The present invention relates generally to temporary structures, and more particularly to temporary office and storage spaces built within scaffolding.
Temporary, on-site indoor facilities are often needed at outdoor work-sites. Examples of such sites might include, but are not limited to, sporting events, concerts, construction sites, political rallies, traveling shows, conventions, and the like. Indoor facilities may be needed on such sites to conduct meetings, sell merchandise, or provide a preparation area for performers or speakers. Currently, mobile office trailers are the most common solution for temporary, on-site indoor space.
While mobile office trailers do provide mobile indoor facilities, they come with several disadvantages. First, mobile trailers cannot be stacked on top of each other. As such, mobile trailers can provide only a single level of indoor facilities. It is often the case at such event or project sites that multiple indoor facilities are needed (e.g., multiple offices, gift shops, performer preparation areas, and concessions stands). It can be seen that using individual mobile trailers for each of these indoor facilities quickly takes up large areas of valuable space on a space-restricted project or event site.
Another disadvantage of mobile trailers is that they come in pre-configured sizes and layouts. Therefore, architects, event planners, and construction managers must plan around the size of the mobile trailers when planning their event or project space, rather than having indoor facilities that can be customized to the needs of the individual project or work site. Once again, on a space-restricted site, this can be a very large inconvenience.
Thus, it can readily be appreciated that there is a need for temporary, on-site indoor facilities that are more space-efficient than mobile office trailers and offer a greater range of customizability. The present invention fulfills this need and provides further related advantages.